


Inconvenience Store

by Epidobates (BigSoy)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi works at Triple Seven, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Everything is the same but Akechi, M/M, Out of Character, Spoilers, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSoy/pseuds/Epidobates
Summary: DISCONTINUED (MOST LIKELY)"anything else?""Your phone number?""Excuse me?"OR: Akechi never went to the metaverse, instead, he works at Triple Seven. Akira is intrigued by the brunette in the pink and green uniform.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Inconvenience Store

**Author's Note:**

> Is it a good idea to start another WIP when I'm already in the middle of one? No, but I'm gonna do it anyway.  
> Characters will be out of character so I can write this!

Akira was in Shibuya, standing in front of Triple Seven, he was staring at the message on his phone which was incredibly strange. He finished school half an hour ago and got the strangest message as he was leaving his classroom. It was from Sojiro, which was what made it so strange. Sojiro never got in touch with him when he was outside LeBlanc, but according to the message they were low on food and needed a grocery run, which Sojiro put Akira in charge of. He sent a quick reply saying he would be back with the necessities, it was the least he could do considering he would be in Hawaii in a few more days. Akira put his phone in his pocket and went into the store.

"Welcome! We're having a huge sale on all our hot food items!" The brunette's smile was incredibly forced, it made Akira uncomfortable to be the reason for it. He returned the employees smile with his own much smaller one, which only lasted the few seconds it took for the other boy to notice, and quickly disappeared. Akira then did the wisest thing he could think of at the moment and ran to the back of the store, out of the way of the cute employee. He searched through the aisles until he found some of the food he remembered being missing from the fridge in LeBlanc. He gathered up all of his charms and made his way to the counter, a basket full of half-priced food. 

"You sure have a lot of items, are you sure you haven't missed anything?" The cashier offered him another smile, this time a bit more natural than the last, but that wasn't saying much. 

"I can always come back?" Not for the food, it was way too expensive compared to the supermarket near Leblanc. Akira couldn't afford it, not with all the metaverse equipment he was tasked with purchasing. He waited for the brunette's reaction which happened to just be an eyebrow twitch, it appeared the employee was invulnerable to his charm, which was fair, he only considered himself to be suave at best. "I- no, no, I do have everything, thank you." 

The brunette started to bag his items, Akira couldn't help his right hand leaving his pocket and once again finding itself in his hair, messing with his fringe once again. He found himself watching the cashiers hands bagging his items, it was mesmerizing in the strangest way possible, maybe it was the pink uniform with green accents which somehow was flattering on the brunette. The fact the other boy was wearing black gloves was a mystery to him, but everything about the cashier was mysterious. Akira was quickly snapped out of his staring.

"That will be ¥2300 please, anything else?"

"Your phone number?"

"Excuse me?"

"¥2300? Sure" 

"I believe you just asked for my number, or am I hearing things?"

"Oh... er no?" Akira stopped looking for the correct amount he owed and turned to face the brunette. "So can I have it?"

"Well right now its 2300." 

Oh. "Here." Once passing the other boy the correct amount he was passed the bag of groceries. Akira wasn't the smartest, especially compared to Makoto or Futaba, but the fact he was still trying to get the cashier's number was incredibly stupid, it was obvious the brunettes pleasant demeanor was an act and he was obviously annoyed by Akiras attempts, but he couldn't help it. There was something about the employee Akira couldn't place. "So about your number?" The brunette's smile was completely gone at this point, and his eyes lost the hint of kindness. 

"Never going to happen."

"Never?"

"Not in a million years."

"That's not never. I'll put it on my calendar, same place same time?"

"Just go."

"So maybe?"

"Go"

"I'll be back tomorrow!" Akira was actually smiling at this point, he could also see a hint of joy in the brunette's eyes. He left with some energy in his step and made his way back to LeBlanc, his trip to Hawaii was in a few days and he was looking forward to it. He added 'Get the Triple Seven cashiers number' deadline: 9/7 - 6 days left.  
Mission Start!

\- 

What an idiot. Goro let out his 5th sigh of the day, as soon as the guy with unruly black hair left Goro felt himself relax again. He liked being alone in the store, he wasn't really alone, the manager was in his office, and the other clerk went home early. Goro had to admit the other boy was intriguing, it may have been the mischief he could see behind the boy's glasses or the guts he had. 

The boy who he was going to call 'nest-hair' was coming in tomorrow for Goro's number. Tomorrow was Friday, his day off. He couldn't help but chuckle at the idea of Nest-hair looking for him and finding the other clerk. Hopefully, Nest-hair would figure out Goro was not interested, he was too busy with studying and catching up on sleep.   
Goro's life had been repetitive for the past 2 years, after leaving the orphanage he was living in and renting the cheapest apartment he could find in Shibuya, Goro was able to make his way into a high school many would describe as prestigious. The uniform he was given was comfortable and probably one of the most expensive things Goro ever wore, it was tan with black pants and a black and white striped tie. It was a stark comparison to the pink and green he was cursed with wearing now. When he applied to the job at Triple Seven he knew he would be good at it, Goro was good at fake smiling and after a week considered himself a master at scanning food.   
He was now in his 3rd year of high school and once he was in college his life could actually begin. Goro was going to study criminal justice, he wanted to become a detective he blamed it on the superhero shows he watched as a kid and the promise to his mother that he made. His mother had given up on society after it gave up on her, when she committed suicide Goro was angry and wanted to avenge her by ruining the man who was the cause, his father. 

It was after Goro's 3rd foster family when he was taken back to the orphanage when he met one of the newer employees who was kinder to him than any else had been since his mother. He told her about what happened to his mother, his thoughts, and his plan for revenge. She told Goro that his mother wouldn't want him to do that, that she would want him to be stronger to prove to the world how strong he was. This changed Goro, he still wanted to ruin his father's life but he wanted his mother to be happy, to live for her. The older woman, who Goro found out was in her late 60's and had several adopted kids of her own was always there for him for the last year he stayed at the orphanage, she was proud of him when he told her his plan to leave to Shibuya, and he left her with a handshake and a few flowers he found in a park before he left.  
It was his 3rd day in Shibuya when he woke up to a weird app on his phone. The black and red eye that was reflected back at him was intriguing, yet Goro found himself deleting the app. Goro concluded that it was probably malware when it kept coming back, after a week it stayed deleted. He had a weird dream about a man with a long nose the same night he realized the app hadn't returned. It felt important but Goro had homework to do so he never bothered investigating it.

Goro noticed another customer come in and fixed a smile back onto his face. "Welcome! We're having a huge sale on all our hot food items!"

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea wouldn't leave me alone for a while.  
> I don't know how fast updates will be because of my other fic, but I am going to write more.  
> Harass me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/epidobates


End file.
